


Bittersweet

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Communication, Husbands, M/M, Retirement, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg's last day on the job. Mycroft is there for support.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever! But I miss it, and the boys, and decided to dip a toe back in. Hope you all enjoy :)

Greg stood looking out the window of his office, one hand in his pocket, the other clutched around his favorite mug. Bringing it to his mouth, he downed the remnants of his coffee, a pang of melancholy stirring inside his chest, realizing this would be the last time he drank from the mug, in this office. This mug had provided sustenance through many late nights, early mornings, and even some all nighters. He wiped the mug out with a napkin and placed it carefully in the box; he'd give it a proper washing when he got home. 

All of his (now Sally's) team were out on their latest case. They probably wouldn't be back before he left, and that was just as well. They'd said their formal goodbyes the other day at his retirement party. He had spent more time with many of these people over the years than he did with his own family. They'd supported each other through personal and professional heart breaks and triumphs. He hoped he would keep in touch with some of them in the months ahead, but he knew that was unlikely. He'd be the odd man out, they'd form their own shorthand and inside jokes to which he wouldn't be privy. He'd seen it happen with those that had moved on before. 

Resigned, Greg turned back to his desk and began putting his personal effects in the box he brought for the occasion.. The picture of him and Mycroft from their vacation to New Zealand last year. The hand painted paperweight from his niece Sophie.The fossilized shell from the bank of the Thames, a "gift" from Sherlock. He startled at the low voice behind him.

"Are you having second thoughts?" his husband asked, resting his hand on the small of Greg's back, a reassuring gesture of support and comfort. 

"Second thoughts?" Greg exhaled. "No, not second thoughts. Mixed emotions maybe." After pausing, he continued, "It's just, this is who I was for the last 30 plus years. A copper. That's a long time. A lifetime." He dropped another tchotchke in the box.

"It is not who you were" corrected Mycroft in a tone that brooked no argument. "It is what you did. You are kind, compassionate, selfless, a good listener. All traits that served you well at this job. Traits that you show to countless others as you go about your daily life. And traits that will serve you well in your future endeavors, whatever they may be. Speaking of which, I received a call from Tom Guest."

"Your friend that oversees the homeless shelter?"

"Hmm, the same. He remembers your enthusiasm when he was outlining his vision for the future direction of the shelter at the charity auction last year. I may have mentioned that you were nearing retirement soon and were looking for meaningful volunteer opportunities after you had some time to decompress. He's ready to meet you when you're ready."

"That's great Myc, thanks. I know you're not ready to call it quits yet. I want to keep active while you're still working and would like to do something useful. I'll give him a call."

Greg put the last of his things in the box, clearing his desk for the first time in.....forever. He turned and sat on the edge of the desk, looking out again at the empty desks in front of him. Mycroft settled next to him, shoulders touching, and took his hand, squeezing gently. 

"This was a challenging job. Long hours, hard work, frequent stress. In hindsight, do you regret that this was your chosen path? "

Mycroft was startled by Greg's instant reply, and turned his face to gaze into those expressive dark chocolate colored eyes, the feature that drew him in and never let go so many years ago.

"Because of this job, I met Sherlock, and by extension, you. It was how we got to know one another, how I got to know the man not many are privileged to see. I met some good people, helped a few, put some bad guys away so they wouldn't hurt others. I'd say the job was an overall win for me, and it's bittersweet to be saying goodbye. But it's time to do so, to see what other opportunities await. Sally's ready to take over, and I'm ready to spend more time spoiling you, " Greg said, smiling. 

Mycroft returned Greg's smile, gathered up the box, and led the way out of Greg's office. At the threshold, Greg looked back one last time, a grin on his face, and turned off the light. He was now heading into the great unknown - retirement - but knew great things were in his future, with Mycroft by his side.


End file.
